1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of tools, and to the particular field of hand tools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many electrical jobs require removal of one wire from a jacket which contains a plurality of wires. This is often the case when a neutral wire must be removed from a jacket.
Heretofore, a neutral wire has been removed from the jacket by manually pulling the neutral wire out of the jacket then separating the conductor from the jacket. If a plurality of neutral wires are to be twisted together, this twisting operation is generally performed manually. This is a time consuming and awkward procedure. The procedure may also require several men to complete, which exacerbates the problems associated with the time consuming nature of the present procedure.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool for handling wires which will expedite the removal of one wire from a jacket containing a plurality of wires.
Still further, there is a need for a tool for handling wires which will expedite the removal of one wire from a jacket containing a plurality of wires which can also expedite the twisting together of a plurality of wires.